


A to Z小段子 之H

by Molanfeng



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molanfeng/pseuds/Molanfeng





	A to Z小段子 之H

一吻结束，加里安意犹未尽的舔了舔林迪尔有些微红的嘴唇，湿漉漉的，好像还能闻到林迪尔衣服熏香的气味：“你好香啊。”继而再吻上林迪尔轻微颤抖的睫毛，长长的睫毛扫过嘴唇，有些痒，隐约还可以看见林迪尔因为紧张而不知所措转动的眼睛：“你知道我有多想你吗？”再移到耳尖轻轻舔弄：“I wana take you, right here.”  
满意的感受到身下的人僵硬了一下，加里安的双手抚上了林迪尔的身体，皮肤因为温泉的作用，温度有些高，林迪尔轻喘一声：“嗯…好凉…”

不同于战士精壮的身体，林迪尔的肌肉没有那么分明，却弹性十足，加里安感觉自己的手根本移不开林迪尔美妙的身体，抚摸上左端的乳首，轻轻揉捏着，甚至还能感受到加里安的心跳越来越急促。

“啊”林迪尔忍不住呻吟出声，“别在这里…会有人…”  
“不会有人的。”加里安怎么会不知道林迪尔最熟悉瑞文戴尔，“我会轻一点。”随后再次咬上他的脖子，加深之前的吻痕，“You are my precious.”  
“嗯，轻…轻点。”林迪尔尽力压抑着喘息，“别在那里…会被看到。”  
“正好，以后就再也不会有靠近你的精灵了。”加里安没有听林迪尔的话，反而加重了力度，“这样你就不会被抢走了。”  
“啊…说什么呢，我怎么会…啊”林迪尔受不住情欲的冲击断断续续的答道，“忍...忍不住了。”

加里安覆上林迪尔的欲望撸动着，满意的听到了林迪尔呼吸一滞，在水中没有借力的地方，他只能紧紧攀附上加里安的肩膀，努力不让自己已经发软的身躯滑到水里：“哈...啊…要滑下去了…”  
加里安把林迪尔抱到水中另一处平缓的石头上，手上的动作也没停，林迪尔半坐在水里加里安紧贴着他的身躯压下来，继续加快手上动作。  
“哈...要…”尚未说完，林迪尔就颤抖着泻出了精液。

高潮过后的林迪尔有些失神，加里安亲吻着林迪尔的眼睛，摸向了他的后穴，尚未开发过的身体十分紧致，手指绕着穴口轻轻按压着：“可以吗？”  
“嗯。”林迪尔已经意乱情迷，迫切的想要填满欲望。  
加里安送进一个手指，温泉的水也涌了进去，温热的水浸润着柔软的内壁，后穴不由自主的收紧，加里安按摩着穴口周围：“放松些。”等待他放松下来，加里安又加了一根进去。“啊…”林迪尔感受到后穴被开拓的更多，痛楚也增加的更多，但还是尽力忍耐了下去，他知道这个人珍视自己胜于一切，情愿忍下疼痛。  
“好了，进来吧。”  
“不行，你会疼的。”

林迪尔看他忍得如此辛苦，主动吻上加里安的双唇，惹得加里安险些没能忍住：“维拉在上，你真是......”  
“那你轻一些。”林迪尔轻声耳语。  
加里安轻啄一下他：“忍着点。”  
进入的过程的确超乎了林迪尔的想象，撕裂一般的疼，加里安进入一些就停下来，等他适应了再继续，这更加磨得他心痒，痛苦和情欲交织在一起，甜蜜又痛苦的折磨，不由得抓上了加里安的背。  
总算全部进去了，加里安的后背也觉得火辣辣的疼，林迪尔的后穴绞得很紧，性器被温热后穴包裹着。  
“我好了，你开始吧。”林迪尔不愿再忍耐。

加里安忍到了极限，开始慢慢动作起来。“啊，维拉，这感觉…”林迪尔不知道该如何形容他的感受，他能清楚的感受到性器的搏动和形状，还有那莫名被摩擦的一点，他觉得自己要失控了。  
脊背瞬间腾起一阵酥麻，林迪尔腰上一软差点跌进水里，加里安慌忙拖住林迪尔的后背。  
“刚...刚才…那是怎么回事？”  
“你的敏感点。my love。”加里安坏心的摩擦着那里，力道不轻不重，惹得林迪尔再也忍不住呻吟起来：“啊…哈… 不…要…”声调断断续续，但是游吟诗人的嗓音就算是不成整句也依旧惹人沉醉，加里安无法言明此时的林迪尔有多迷人，加大了抽插的力度，平静的水面激起了层层涟漪。  
“啊啊...加...加里安…”林迪尔不由自主的迎合着他，双腿夹得更紧，脚趾也紧紧蜷缩着。  
加里安也到了顶峰，一股股的精液泄入了林迪尔体内，心满意足的幸福感围绕在身边。  
而林迪尔此时只想安静缩在加里安的怀里，好好休息一下，不止是疲累，而且他现在的脸一定是绯红色的。


End file.
